Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97
Nazwa (Wiem że nie na temat) Wiesz że Thanator naprawdę nazywa się Palulukan. Ichneumon (dyskusja) 14:05, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Dostosowywanie obrazka Twoja strona użytkownika wygląda poprawnie w Monobooku, ponieważ masz zapewne ustawioną wysoką rozdzielczość ekranu. Monobook automatycznie dostosowuje swoją szerokość do rozdzielczości ekranu użytkownika podczas gdy skórka Wikia ma stałą szerokość 1000px (660px szerokości artykułu), co jest obecnie standardem na większości storn internetowych. Nie znam żadnego łatwego sposobu aby dynamicznie zmienić szerokość obrazu w zależności od używanej skórki. Zalecam jednak ustawianie szerokości obrazów na maks. 660px (niższą gdy obrazy zawarte są w innych blokach) - w ten sposób zarówno użytkownicy korzystający ze skórki Wikia jak i Ci korzystający z Monobooka przy niższej rozdzielczości będą obraz widzieć poprawnie. — Sovq 14:55, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nic nie słyszałem o takich planach, ale bardzo wątpię aby taka zmiana została wprowadzona. Obecnie do lamusa odchodzą strony z elastyczną szerokością, standardem staje się właśnie stała szerokość w okolicach 1000px (spójrz chociażby na Facebooka, YouTube czy nasze allegro). Gdybym miał obstawiać, założyłbym się, że prędzej Wikipedia przejdzie na 1000px niż Wikia na dynamiczną szerokość. — Sovq 18:55, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Słyszałaś o tym samym co ja? Bedzie dodatek o porach roku! --Albina von roth (dyskusja) 21:04, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Re:RE:Ban Nie miałem zbytnich chęci Cię poganiać, lecz to już pełznie tygodniami. Jeżeli masz usera w poważaniu głębokim napisz mu o tym, by nie rozmyślał o tym nadaremno. Jeżeli nie, to proszę, wykonaj ta jedną prostą rzecz już w okolicy teraz, nie przyszłego eonu. Pozdrawiam 21:15, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Czy błękitne tło WDW może być? --Albina von roth (dyskusja) 09:13, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie treści strony. Iphone jest klasyfikowany oddzielnie a misje są w wersji nie na smartphony a na komórki. Hej Sandy,to znowu ja Simsomaniaczka123:) jak mam zrobić dalej wieżę??czy wstawiać teraz tak jak wtedy czyli tylko szablony czy jakoś inaczej pomóż mi:) Hej Sandy,to znowu ja Simsomaniaczka123.Jak dalej mam zrobić tą wieżę? czy teraz mam wstawiać tak jakwtedy wstawiałam czyli tylko szablony czy jakoś inaczej?pomóż mi:)Simsomaniaczka123 (dyskusja) 11:32, sie 8, 2012 (UTC)Simsomaniaczka123Simsomaniaczka123 (dyskusja) 11:32, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Lista w opisie zmian Nie jestem pewien czy wiem co masz na myśli. Możesz dać linka do wiki/strony, na której można to zobaczyć? — Sovq 21:20, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ten efekt osiągnięty został dzięki lokalnemu skryptowi w MediaWiki:Common.js, w sekcji Standard edit summaries, a także temu szablonowi, który służy do zdefiniowania sugerowanych opisów zmian. — Sovq 14:58, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) z priva pozostawię to bez komentarza. 13:54, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Spore Jejciu, już nawet nie pamiętam. Prawdopodobnie to było gdzieś na SporeBase lub SporeDum lecz te strony zachowują się u mnie "dziwnie" teraz. 15:47, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wtrącę się. Taka krótka adnotacja: Sporedum zostało zamknięte. Tutaj można znaleźć pliki z niego, niestety bez opisów. 18:48, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Więcej elementów w menu nawigacji Rzuć okien na ich MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Sztuczka polega na tym aby zamienić nagłówki pierwszego stopnia nagłówkami drugiego stopnia, nagłówki drugiego - nagłówkami trzeciego itd. W skrócie; trzeba dodać dodatkową gwiazdkę - "*" - do każdego elementu listy. Pamiętaj jednak, że takie obejście standardowego działania nawigacji może zepsuć samą nawigację, jeśli deweloperzy Wikii zmienią jej sposób działania w przyszłości. — Sovq 06:20, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Mały problem Ech. Nie wiem, czy się zorientowałaś, ale ten kod JS to przetłumaczony kod z The Sims Wiki. Ja się na JS nie znam, ale chyba widzę problem. U góry MediaWiki:Common.js jest: //Opis zmian// mportScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/OpisZmian.js'); //END of Opis Zmian a powinno być: //Opis zmian// importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/OpisZmian.js'); //END of Opis Zmian 07:24, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Wandal Proszę cię, zbanuj użytkownika 89.73.50.111. Za co? Za to, że napisał na stronie Joanna Pojemnik - cytuję - ddhjcbjdbcdebrce nbjdjue bebebe. Ta strona już nie istnieje, ale możliwe, że zniszczy jakąś stronę. Nie musisz odrazu go banować, powiedz mu po prostu, że ma ostatnią szansę. Jeśli znowu zrobi coś takiego, to zadziałaj. 23:55 (w Grecji (W Polsce teraz jest 22:55), sie 18/19 2012 (UTC) Ps. Jestem w hotelu na Krecie. Mała zagadka. Polska - Polak. Francja - Francuz. Kreta - KRETYN (ale tak na serio, to Kreteńczyk) '' Jestem nowa na simspedi i niewiem jak zrobić wieżę pomocy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' '' Binka321Binka321 (dyskusja) 14:48, sie 21, 2012 (UTC)'' Rollback Mogę dostać Rololbacka? 19:56, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Uprawnienia Dziękuję za wiadomość, już to zrobiłem :) Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar '(Dyskusja) --' 20:14, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Strasznie mi się nudziło, więc wykonałam obraz Thanatora dla Sandy97 :) Suchousty, co przynosi strach jest widoczny koło Moja galeria :D Wera226 (dyskusja) 10:29, sie 24, 2012 (UTC)Wera226 Komputer mi się zaciął :( Wera226 (dyskusja) 13:09, sie 24, 2012 (UTC)Wera226 Thanator dla Sandy97 :) Strasznie mi się nudziło, więc wykonałam obraz Thanatora dla Sandy97 :) Suchousty, co przynosi strach jest widoczny na moim profilu koło Moja galeria :D Wera226 (dyskusja) 10:30, sie 24, 2012 (UTC)Wera226 RE:Dziwny błąd Nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć tego błędu u siebie. Być może jest to tylko przejściowy problem i rozwiąże się sam. Jeśli nie ustąpi w ciągu dnia lub dwóch, zrób proszę zrzut ekranu i napisz do mnie ponownie dołączając ten zrzut. — Sovq 06:57, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Nadanie mi moda Bardzo Ci dziękuję i obiecuję Cię nie zawieść. Pozdrowienia! :) Nadanie mi moda Zapomniałam się podpisać, przepraszam. 07:45, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Electronic Arts Hej Sandy, chcę się ciebie spytać czy Electronic Arts już odpisało w sprawie tej współpracy. Pozdro, 16:45, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Sandy... Nie wiem już co robić.. chyba sobie założę nowe konto na thesims3.com... tak, dalej mam je zepsute. :c Pozdro, 16:49, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Sandy... Napisałam ponownie... a oni dalej nic... a miało naprawić się w przeciągu 2 godzin... nie wiem już co robić. :c 17:00, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Konkurs :3 Życz mi powodzenie w konkursię, dzisiaj tworzę na niego simkę i skończyłam już nowe pozy, nie długo opublikuję je na blogu. 17:00, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd mojego bloga Sandy, pomóż mi ! Nie mam pomysłu na wygląd mojego bloga. ;< 17:00, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Sandy, ja nie wiem co z tym przeklętym monobookiem... no kurde no, nie działa. ;[ 17:00, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Sims Social Sanduś... :c nie wiem co się stało, ale Sims Social na facebooku mi nie działa... 17:00, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Celefołn Heloł, heloł, bejbe, ju kaled, aj kant her a fink aj heh got noł serwis in de KLOP, ju sej, sej. Łałałat dyt ju set? Oł, ju breken ap on mi. Sory, jak kanot her ju, ajk kanda bizej! Kykanda bizej, kykanda bizej! Sory, jak kanot her ju, ajk kanda bizej! Dżast a sekont, yts maj fejwret sonk dejr gona plej ent aj kanot tekst łyf ju, e drzłink in maj hent, ej. Ju szoda mejt są plans łyf mi, ju kńju dat aj łos fri. Ent nał ju łont stap kalyn mi, ajm kanda bizej! Stop kalyn, stop kalyn, aj dont łona fink anymor! Aj left maj het ent maj hert od de dens flur! Stop kalyn, stop kalyn, aj dont łona cok anymor! Aj left maj het ent maj hert od de dens flur! E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! Stop celefołnin me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! Ajm bize-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ej! Stop celefołnin me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ej! avast! Wkurza mnie już ten przeklęty avast!, a wczoraj się uśmiałam ``avast! musi zresetować twój komputer.`` 17:02, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie z tego świata czy Cztery pory roku Hej Sand ! Chciałam cię zapytać, jaki dodatek lubisz bardziej, Nie z tego świata czy Cztery pory roku ? 17:04, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Pogoda Hej, u Ciebie też jest dzisiaj słońce? Gratulacje A no, chciałam Ci jeszcze pogratulować 6000 edycji :) *ma się refleks* Rodzinka Chciałam Ci się jeszcze zapytać jaka jest Twoja ulubiona EAowa (czy jak kto woli maxisowa) rodzinka :) Gratulacje ode mnie Chciałam Ci też pogratulować 6100 edycji :) Spore Ja Ci idzie w Spore? Yeah Jeszcze tylko 19 :3 17:09, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Calgon A lubisz tę simkę? Edit: Yeah Pomyłka... 18 :D a teraz już 17 XDD 17:11, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Pralka Czy tylko mi słowo Spore kojarzy się z słowem Store? PS. Jaką masz pralkę? Rozwalenia Napisałam już z 5 razy w komach, że mnie rozwaliłaś wiesz? Masz świetne poczucie humoru :D MusicVideo in Alice Madness Returns Znalazłam takie fajne Music Video w Alicji z Madness Returns z moją ulubioną piosenką... zobacz proszę: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZQ6BB4ziwI&feature=plcp Pozdro, 17:13, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Humor twój Mówiłam Ci już, że masz świetne poczucie humoru? Elektryk Zwalił Ci się kiedyś jakiś przyrząd domowy? Podpisy Jasna cholera, znowu się nie podpisałam! 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:15, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) (na zapas i zaległe) Common.css/Kolory.css (Czy coś w tym stylu) – Możesz mnie (i innych pominiętych) wpisać tu do grupy "Rollback"? Andrzej19 (dyskusja) Trolololo Hej Sandy. Jak się masz ? Dawno z tobą nie gadałam. :c 17:17, sie 27, 2012 (UTC)